Chapter Twenty And A Half
by xX-Misty
Summary: Missing scene from Out of the Window written to mark the 2nd anniversary of the last episode of Ashes to Ashes; placed between chapters 20 and 21. After endless false starts, Gene and Alex finally get down to business - on a pink girly couch.


_**A/N: This is a 'missing' scene from my first A2A **__**fic, Out of the Window, that I wrote just after the finale two years ago. Better late than never, I've finally written it to mark the 2 year anniversary of the show ending. This scene fits between chapters 20 and 21.**_

_**I will warn you now that this is *crap*! I cannot write straight smut to save my life. Nope, can't do it, as this well and truly proves, but at least I finally delivered on my promise and won't have a nagging voice in the back of my head going, "Erm, excuse me, wasn't there something you were supposed to be doing…?"**_

_**Anyway, happy 2 year End of A2A anniversary – and thank you to a show that has inspired me in so many ways. We miss you still!**_

_**~xXx~**_

Three years in the making.

That was a long time to wait.

It was even worth the pink girly couch.

"I'm glad you've decided to relax your rules for the night," Alex told him as she sat in his lap. In one way she could hardly believe they'd managed to get that far. She'd lost count of the number of aborted attempts, the _possibles_, the _maybes_. But now there was nothing to stop them from finally giving in to the most basic of human instincts and getting what they both wanted.

"Don't forget your side of the bargain," Gene reminded her, "Tomorrow. Merc. Steering wheel up the bum or otherwise." He found his eyes drawn to hers and held in her gaze. He wasn't sure he'd ever seen them so full of fire. They were hungry, like she'd been starved of something she'd needed for an eternity. His hand cupped the side of her face. Her skin was soft and warm, glowing from the blood flowing fast through her body as her heart raced with licentious anticipation.

He hesitated a moment too long and Alex had to take things into her own hands. She wasn't going to wait a second longer to feel the electricity between their lips again. One kiss wasn't enough. She slipped her hand around his neck and pulled him sharply towards her as her eyes closed and she drew in a jagged, desperate breath.

The moment he felt her soft lips pressed against his once more was the moment he'd felt most alive in all of his life – not to mention in all of his death. Blood pumped through his veins; it made his heart thump and his groin swell. He felt her fingernails clawing against the skin on the back of his neck and let out a needful groan against her as her tongue flicked softly against his teeth.

"_Damnit, woman,"_ he growled, "you've already got me. You don't need to sink yer claws into me too." He felt her loosen her grip on his neck and immediately hissed, "- _but it would be rude to stop now."_

As he felt her nails resume their pressure, scraping against his skin just enough to cause a sharp tingle against him, he felt something snap inside. All the pent-up need and lust, the passion, the moments that they always backed away from or found interrupted by people or events that just didn't know when to keep away. Too long. They'd been waiting far too long. He'd driven himself crazy day after day and night after night for three long years, watching her longingly through the windows of his office, studying every inch of her perfect figure, seeing that face in his dreams night after night, fantasizing about those plump lips and what they could do, playing through his imagination frame by frame exactly how he wanted to take her against the wall… out in the car… over his desk… straight to bed, _anywhere, any time, anyhow_.

He gave a gasp of frustration as Alex's lips drew away from his but he relaxed his position when he realised her reasoning. She gripped his tie and began to loosen it just enough to pull it up over his head, catching for a moment on his nose which made him swear and her giggle. The mischievous look on her face simply drove him crazy. Alex wasn't like other women. He'd known that for a very long time. He'd finally met someone who equalled him.

"Mind me face," he warned as he rubbed his nose.

"As long as your tongue is still in good working order, I don't mind," she told him.

"Cheeky mare," he accused, "have you any idea what the punishment is for turning on the sexual innuendo in front of a detective chief inspector?"

"No," Alex raised an eyebrow, "but I'm hoping I'm about to find out."

Gene let forth a guttural growl, unable to resist any longer. He'd waited far too long already. He started to pull at the buttons on his shirt, working from the collar while Alex worked from the bottom until all were unfastened and he shed the shirt to the floor. She moved from his lap to reach for his buckle but he wanted to even up the score first. Her blouse was temptingly tight, he could spy her cleavage trying to burst forth from within and tried desperately to unfasten her buttons but they weren't letting go of their fixings fast enough so he tried a different tactic.

"Oh _sod_ it," he mumbled, ripping them away. Alex gave a shriek of surprise as she found her blouse open and her bra exposed. She looked at him wide eyed, aware that a couple of buttons had been ripped off in the motion and were currently bouncing around on the floor like rogue plastic fleas.

"You're not wasting any time," she said with a gasp.

Gene stared at her.

"I've wasted far, _far_ too much already," he said hungrily, his eyes dropping to her ample chest. His mind recalled a night in a vault, so long ago. Ever since that night he'd cursed himself for not encouraging her to go one layer deeper when she shed her clothes. As she reached behind herself and unhooked her bra, he finally saw the full, uncensored version. He felt his tongue involuntarily skip across his lips as he stared at her body while the silken fabric of her bra slid to the ground. "God-_damn_-it," he began to lose the ability to speak. They were all talked out anyway. There was a time for words. There was also a time to let your body do the talking. Gene knew full well which this was.

He was hungry; _starving_. He needed to sink his teeth into something. Leaning forward, he grasped her breasts, one in each hand, and ran his tongue across one nipple before pinching the end in his teeth and drawing a gasp from her lips. He looked up at her face to make sure he hadn't crossed a line but with her head thrown back and a pink flush across her cheeks as her eyes closed in seven shades of ecstasy he could tell his actions met with her seal of approval.

"I'm no good for you," he told her before he leaned in to sample the other side.

"That's just one of the things I love about you," she breathed, _"fuck –"_

"I hope that was an instruction," Gene told her.

If it wasn't then it didn't matter because Alex only had one thing on her mind. She reached again for Gene's belt and this time he wasn't going to stop her, partly because he'd evened up the playing field and partly because his cock was so hard that it was physically hurting and he desperately needed to give it some room. Her nimble fingers made quick work of his belt and the zip beyond it. She pulled him to his feet by the top of his boxers and let the trousers slide to the ground then followed them downwards, unzipped each of his boots in turn and slid them off before pulling the fallen trousers over his feet one at a time. She could see the bulge in his boxers; hard, bold, big, standing out proudly. It had been patiently awaiting this moment. Now it was making its intentions extremely clear.

"And to think, I always suspected you were _exaggerating,"_ Alex commented.

"No need with an asset like this, Bols," Gene told her. The look in her eyes was making it very difficult to wait another moment. He saw her shake slightly with anticipation, needing much more, and Gene was never one to disappoint a lady. He pulled her to her feet and pushed her up against the wall, listening to the breathy gasp she gave as her spine hit the cold, rough paintwork. Her eyes closed as she exhaled and when they reopened they looked at him with a wild appetite that was hurtling out of control.

He ran his fingers down her side, her soft skin so welcoming, so tempting, like a bed of silken sheets. They stopped at the top of her skirt where he quickly unfastened the button and pulled the zip downwards. As her skirt fell to the ground his eyes were drawn to the endless lengths of nylon before him; her shapely legs swathed with black stockings that ended temptingly high on her thigh. Above them silk and lace formed the underwear that stood between Gene and the moment he'd been waiting for for so long.

"Blimey missus," he raised his eyebrows, "no one wears a pair of kecks like that without intending to put on a show."

Alex stared into his eyes, her mouth twitching into a grin.

"Lucky you," she said, "you've got VIP tickets to opening night."

"Opening, eh?" Gene hoped that applied to her legs too. Before he could make a comment along those lines he felt a bestockinged knee rubbing up and down the inside of his thigh, moving higher and higher until it became too much to bear. "Oh, _bugger_ the foreplay," he mumbled as he pressed his face against hers and ran his fingers through her hair. He slammed his body against hers, felt her warmth against his skin and moved his hands to the top of her knickers. He wasted no time in pushing them downwards. They slid down her legs and dropped to the ground where she kicked them away and grabbed for his boxers, moving downward to help their smooth passage to the floor. Once on her knees, she looked up with something of a smirk upon her face.

"Well, who's a lucky girl?" she commented as she eyed up the goods.

Without waiting for Gene to respond she grasped his backside and sank those nails gently into his flesh while she moved towards him, taking the tip of his cock in her mouth and moving her lips slowly along his shaft, up and down, gaining speed and confidence as she heard the needful groan from above. He could feel his legs starting to give way and used his hands to steady himself against the wall as strong sensations began to build. The last thing Alex needed was the full force of the Gene Genie landing on her head. He was aware that he was letting forth a string of expletives interspersed with commands which she followed gladly:_ - harder, faster, slower, softer - _he wanted to feel her taking him in her hot mouth in every way possible. He held out as long as he could but eventually he knew he was dangerously close to the edge and as much as he wanted to give in and spill everything he had while her lips caressed his length he wanted _more_ than that. He wanted so much more.

"Oh _god_, Bols, I always said you had a filthy mouth on you," he mumbled as he finally pulled her away gently and brought her back to her feet. His stiff cock, still wet and hot from the depths of her mouth, jabbed against her belly as she tried to press her body against him. She knew why Gene had moved her away and knew what was coming next as she felt him moving her slowly towards the couch that he would doubtlessly berate for its colour later on.

"I'll warn you, Gene, it's been a little while," Alex said nervously. Her last sexual experience hadn't exactly been the best of her life; a drunken fumble with some yuppie twat two years earlier. Since then she'd been starved of intimacy, despite the many nights where she'd dreamed of exactly this.

"I'd say it's like riding a bike but you'll get all offended at the comparison," he mumbled into the side of her neck as he kissed and gently sucked at her skin. Was he giving her a love-bite? Alex felt like a teenager all over again. She allowed him to guide her across to the couch and drape her body across it; her legs and feet across one arm and her head against the other. She reached to remove her stockings but he pulled her hand away. _"Leave those,"_ he hissed into her ear, the hot breath sending a shudder down her spine and a flush across her chest. Her body was crying out for him now. She'd never felt this way before; never wanted something so strongly or so deeply

"I should have made you keep your boots on," she whispered with a playful smile.

"Maybe that'll be the encore for opening night," Gene commented as he began to lower himself over her but she held him back.

_"Wait,"_ she whispered, reaching down into the pile of clothes before them, delving into her pockets until she found what she was looking for; the pack of condoms that Gene had entrusted to her after he'd forgotten them the night before. There was a part of her that wondered if she was being overcautious – she had no idea of some of the limits of this world, whether disease or pregnancy were even possible, but Gene had known her well enough to buy them and protection made her feel safer. Plus, she knew it didn't necessarily have to bring a dampener to proceedings.

She pushed Gene backwards until he was sitting upright, then rose herself to face him. There was a dangerously naughty glint in her eye. She wasted no time in opening the packet and taking one out, then slipping it from its wrapper and staring Gene in the eye. With one hand she took his cock and ran her hand along its stiff length, then with the other she held the condom at the ready, stroking him and driving him slowly wild until she placed it over him and unrolled it with a firm hand. He groaned and growled; that was as much as he could take - he needed to be inside her right there and then.

He pushed her down swiftly, a little afraid for a moment that he might have been too forceful. Her breathy gasp and pleading eyes told him that there was no chance of him being too forceful that night.

"_Please, Gene,"_ she whispered, her body trembling with anticipation, _"I need you."_

Her head tipped back and her eyes closed as he entered her. She'd been tingling insanely between her legs from the moment they'd kissed and now she finally had what she needed. Gene was inside of her; completely, wholly inside of her, showing her the need and the desire that had been building for years. She forced her eyes open for long enough to see his pupils dilate as he gave a moan like she'd never heard in her life. No one had ever shown this much passion for her before. No one had ever wanted her this much, and she'd never felt such fire flooding through her veins for another soul.

"_Fuck,_ Bolly –" he gripped her curves with his strong hands while he moved deeper inside of her. Her hips rose to meet him, their bodies crashing and pounding together as he thrust and pushed his way as deep as her body would allow. There was a moment of pain as she adjusted to his size before the hormones and endorphins running through her body took over and replaced it with pleasure. Her head began to spin a little as she gasped for breath and her hands were filled with pins and needles. It was as though her heart couldn't possibly pump enough blood around her body to cope with everything she was feeling.

Her body wasted no time in allowing an orgasm to start building. The tingle became a throbbing and she felt everything start to twitch as he adjusted his position and struck something inside her that almost tipped her over the edge. She tried to hold on. She wasn't used to reaching climax so quickly – sitting alone in her room with a prehistoric vibrator that never hit the spot, fantasizing over things she thought would never happen was vastly different from the real thing.

"Oh _God_, Gene," she heard herself gasping without even realising it and felt her face flushing as the feelings increased and she knew she wasn't going to be able to hold back so she just let go, throwing back her head and letting forth a cry she'd never heard come from herself before. The sound drove Gene crazy. He'd pictured this so many times and yet even in his deepest fantasies it had never been so wild, so _perfect_, so full of passion and need. He just wanted to carry on forever, sliding deeper inside of her, staying within her eternally but after being treated to the skill of Alex's lips and hands first he'd done well to last so long. It was time to give in. His cock was throbbing, he needed release – _fuck,_ he needed release. His fingers grasped her hips so tightly that they would surely leave a bruise the next day as he felt it coming.

"_Fuck me, Bolly,"_ he growled as he felt himself heading over the edge and hurtling towards his peak at a breakneck speed. The sensation as he came spread right through his body, starting between his legs and spreading through his stomach, along his limbs and finally sending his head into a spin. As he felt himself emptying and the sensations beginning to fade his arms grew weak and wobbled until he crashed out hard on top of her, breathing heavily against the side of her face. He felt her heart beating hard against his and closed his eyes as he listened to her fast breathing slowly returning to normal, her heart working to restore the oxygen through her body.

Neither were sure how long they laid there, wrapped up in a tangle of limbs and sweaty torsos. Time seemed to lose all meaning – or at least as much as it had in a place like Gene's world.

_Their_ world. It belonged to them both now. They would stand side by side to face whatever it threw at them all day long, and lay side by side throughout the night.

As Gene finally opened his eyes and turned to look at her he saw something new in her expression; the look of someone who had finally found everything she needed in life. They were closer than ever now. Nothing could tear them apart. And as Alex looked at Gene she realised that it didn't matter what she had found beneath that scarecrow; that it didn't matter what the world was about. The look in Gene's eyes was very, _very_ much alive. _She'd_ brought him to life.

It was a night they would never, ever forget, not for any of the million moments they had ahead of them. Their life together had barely begun.


End file.
